Like the Sun
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: A/P songfic. SakariWolfe's prize for winning the song quote game I held during my "Sky Prince" fic. Rated for character death.


**Hello everyone! **

**Well, I've finally done it! After almost half a year of writers block, I've completed it!**

**I'd like to give my deepest apoligies to SakariWolfe, who has been waiting so long for this! (this is her prize for winning the song quote guessing game I held during my "Sky Prince" fanfic).**

**I should warn you, there is a character death in this fic. I figured I'd try another fic like this after all the positive feedback I got for my songfic, "Saints and Angels". Lets see how many of you I can make cry this time ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or the song "Like the Sun" by RyanDan**

**Please note: The bold print is the song lyrics, and the page break represents a skip in time.**

* * *

**Like the Sun:**

**I tried to hide from you**

A lone figure sat on the Condor's balcony, slouched against the cool metal wall. The wind whipped at the hair of the shadowed person, messing it up even more then it already was. The figure sighed, bringing its knees to its chest and burying its head in the small valley its folded legs formed.

"Piper?" a voice called.

**But I failed**

The girl didn't even bother to raise her head, but merely shifted further into the shadows. She didn't want anyone to find her, to see her like this. Especially him.

But the young man's trained ears picked up the soft shuffling of her movement. Slowly - almost cautiously - he moved towards Piper's shadowed form.

What he found tore at his heart. Piper was curled up in the corner of the balcony, silent sobs shaking her shoulders. This wasn't the strong, confident girl he knew. She looked so small, so alone.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Aerrow asked, sitting down beside his friend.

**I tried to lie to you**

"Nothing." Piper replied in a shaky voice.

Piper wished Aerrow would just leave. Couldn't he see she wanted to be alone? She'd hid out here for a reason. But she knew that now that Aerrow had found her, he wouldn't leave until he found out what was wrong and tried to fix it. And deep down, Piper knew she didn't really want him to leave. No one likes to cry alone.

"Piper, please. Don't lie to me." Aerrow whispered, sounding hurt.

**But how I failed**

Piper raised her head to look into Aerrow's emerald eyes with her teary gold ones.

"Don't do it Aerrow." she pleaded, her voice just above a whisper.

"Piper, we both know there's no other way." Aerrow said sadly, but his eyes shone with sureness and determination.

"But it could be a trap." Piper argued.

"It most likely is." Aerrow stated.

"Then why go?" Piper asked, tears threatening to fall once again.

"Piper," Aerrow sighed, finally looking away, "By accepting the Dark Ace's challenge to battle, we can draw him and - most likely - a multitude of Talons away from Cyclonia. This will give the other Sky Knights and their squadrons an advantage on the main assault on Cyclonia."

"You're only repeating what Starling said." Piper whispered darkly, anger laced in her voice.

**And even in my darkest time**

"Piper, it doesn't matter what Starling said," Aerrow sighed, "I want to do this."

"You want to do this!?" Piper screamed angrily, "You want to walk knowingly into a trap!? You want to fight an unfair battle - because we know the Dark Ace has no plans of keeping his word. You want to give up _**your**_ life so the other squadrons have a _**chance**_ of penetrating Cyclonian defences!?"

**You gave me light**

Piper raised a hand above her head, angry tears steaming down her face. Bringing her hand down, she went to slap Aerrow's face. Her hand's path was stopped when Aerrow's grabbed her wrist. Pulling her arm, he brought her into an embrace.

At first, Piper struggled, attempting to punch and kick the Sky Knight, but Aerrow held firm, holding the crystals specialist close to him. After awhile, Piper's fighting subsided and she feel limp in Aerrow's arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, she cried openly, while Aerrow rubbed small, calming circles on her back.

**I never knew this kind of love**

"_Shhh,_" Aerrow comforted, feeling Piper's hot tears soaking his shirt, "It's gonna be ok."

"Is it?" Piper asked, lifting her head from Aerrow's shoulder to gaze into his eyes.

"If we're there together." Aerrow answered, "And if you believe in me."

"Aerrow, you know I'll always believe in you, and I'd never let you go face the Dark Ace alone." Piper stated.

"I know." Aerrow smiled.

Then - to Piper's surprise - Aerrow leaned towards her, allowing his lips the gently brush against her's. The gesture was so quick, so sudden, that Piper had no time to react. As Aerrow pulled away, all she could do was stare at him, eyes wide in surprise.

**Could feel so right**

When Piper didn't react, a frown formed on Aerrow's face.

"Sorry." he said, looking away, "Should I not have done that?"

Piper's hands rose to gently cup Aerrow's face and turn it back towards her.

"No." she whispered, before crashing her lips into his.

**When I'm in your arms**

Piper's arms snaked around Aerrow's neck, while Aerrow's went around Piper's waist. As their passionate kiss continued, the two felt all their worries melt away, until all that was left was the overwhelming feeling of love they had for each other.

When they were forced to part - from the need of oxygen - Aerrow placed his forehead against Piper's. He smiled at her lovingly as a blush formed on both their faces, while they breathed in the needed air hungrily.

**I find myself believing**

"We'll get through this Piper." Aerrow whispered, finally believing the words himself, "I'm going to defeat the Dark Ace, Cyclonia will fall to the Sky Knights, and there will be peace in Atmos."

**We could be anywhere**

Piper smiled at the Sky Knight's determination, and found herself finally believing that they could all get through this alive. Wherever they were, whatever happened, whoever they would meet, Piper was now certain that she and Aerrow would do it together. And that was all she could ever ask for.

**So I can keep on dreaming**

"Peace in Atoms." Piper echoed Aerrow's words, then asked "What will we do then, when there are no more Talons to fight?"

"Take a break." Aerrow suggested, "I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind a vacation."

"That would be nice." Piper sighed, moving to sit in the Sky Knight's lap.

"You'd have more time to work on your crystals." Aerrow added.

"Yes." Piper answered, "And more time to spend with you."

**Whenever you're close to me**

Aerrow's smiled broadened on hearing Piper's words. Wrapping his arms protectively around her stomach, he pulled the crystals specialist closer to him. Piper leaned back into Aerrow's muscular chest, laying her head on his shoulder.

The two sat in content silence, just enjoying the other's company, while they gazed out at the setting sun. The sky was illuminated with all shades of red, orange and yellow. The streams of colour bounced off the fluffy clouds, their various curves highlighted by the bright, colourful light.

**You're like the sun**

"It's beautiful." Piper commented.

"Not as beautiful as you." Aerrow said.

"I didn't know you were so romantic, Aerrow." Piper laughed, turning to smile at the Sky Knight.

**You feel like the sun**

Aerrow blushed, but smiled brightly down at the girl in his arms.

Piper loved that smile. It was brighter, more beautiful then any sunset.

**And everyday you're telling me, I am the one**

"I love you, Piper." Aerrow said, staring into her eyes, as golden at the setting sun.

Piper was taken aback by the suddenness of Aerrow's confession, a found herself frozen in shock for a second time.

**I am the one, that makes you shine**

"I always have." Aerrow continued, blushing slightly, "When I first wanted to be a Sky Knight, it was to avenge the deaths of my parents, and to bring peace to Atmos, so no one else would have to go through what I did. But since I met you Piper, you're reason I am what I am. I want to protect you, and give you a better life. I want you to be happy."

"Aerrow..." Piper could find nothing more to say, so she brought her lips to his in another passionate kiss. Neither noticed the stars beginning to emerge and twinkle in the ever darkening sky.

**

* * *

**

**I know, wherever you want me to, I'll go**

The sound of clashing weapons and agonising screams filled the air. The plantless, rocky landscape of the small terra, not far from Cyclonia, was filled with Talons and the members of the Storm Hawks squadron.

The Storm Hawks appeared to be winning. Though they'd been split up by the unnumerable Talons, each was holding their own quite well. Many of the Talons had already fallen or retreated. However, there were still a fair few left to challenge the Storm Hawks.

Piper was currently surrounded by five Talons, each armed with a crystal energized spear. But they were no match for the experienced crystals specialist, and with a few twists, turns and jabs of her staff, she made quick work of them.

"Aerrow!?" Piper called, searching for the Sky Knight.

**And even when you're not with me**

She'd lost sight of him near the beginning of the battle, when the Talons had fought each Storm Hawk apart from the others. Though Piper kept telling herself that Aerrow was a Sky Knight and could take care of himself, in the back of her mind, she had her doubts. The Dark Ace had been growing stronger in the last few months, and Cyclonis always had a new crystal for him to play with. Also, why would the Dark Ace have challenged Aerrow to a duel if he wasn't certain he would be the victor?

Piper didn't have long to wallow in her thoughts before another group of Talons were upon her. Again, she plowed through the enemy, and began to fight her way towards the middle of the battlefield, where she'd last seen Aerrow fighting the Dark Ace.

**I feel you there**

As she brought down one Talon after another, Piper's mind was overflowing with worry. What if Aerrow needed help? What if he was hurt? What if he was....?

Piper wouldn't allow the thought to even cross her mind. If Aerrow was dead, she would know. She wasn't sure how, but she'd know. She'd feel it in her heart. Right now, her heart was telling her that he was still alive and fighting.

**I only have to look and see**

Looking over the heads of the Talons that were currently approaching her, Piper saw Aerrow's bright red hair. There was no mistaking his fiery mane.

Piper let out a relieved sigh. Aerrow was alright. However, she didn't have long to dwell on this comforting thought, for more Talons were running towards her.

Finishing off another wave of attack, Piper looked towards the battle between Aerrow and Dark Ace. The pair were evenly matched, neither getting a blow past the other's defence. Both the Sky Knight and Talon commander's eyes were filled with disdain and concentration. They were both so focussed that neither noticed the Talon sneaking up behind Aerrow, weapon raised.

Piper did.

**And I'll know where**

"No!" Piper screamed, running towards the offending Talon, but she was impeded.

A dozen Talons were upon her. Piper's anger rose. She screamed angrily as she cut down the enemy. Piper's staff thrashed back and forth violently, Talons falling in its wake.

As she took down the final Talon, Piper looked up in time to see the Talon thrust his weapon deep into Aerrow's back. The Sky Knight let out a painful scream, falling to his knees.

The Dark Ace raised his sword. Piper let out a sob, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the Talon commander from delivering the final blow. As the glowing, devilish red weapon began to fall, Piper closed her eyes, unable to watch.

However, the agonizing scream that followed was not Aerrow's. Piper opened her eyes to see the Talon that had stabbed Aerrow falling to the ground.

The Dark Ace let out a bloodcurdling scream, "I told you, the Sky Knight was _**mine**_! All these years, I've been fighting him. He was to fall by my blade, or I by his! That was my command!"

The Dark Ace strode pass the injured Aerrow, to where the Talon's skimmer awaited.

"Fall back!" the Dark Ace commanded, "Our work here is done. We are needed back on Cyclonia."

**When I'm holding you**

"How dare you run!" Finn yelled, chasing after the retreating Talons, and the other Storm Hawks followed.

"Aerrow!" Piper screamed, as she ran to the fallen Sky Knight, not following the others.

Dropping to her knees beside him, Piper gathered Aerrow in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as Aerrow's blood soaked her uniform. The Sky Knight leaned his head against Piper's chest, too weak to hold it up himself.

**The world can stop its turning**

As Piper continued to cradle Aerrow in her arms, time seemed to stop. They heard no sounds of battle or saw the people running past them. All they saw was each other, both hurting in their own way.

**You're always gonna pull me through**

"It's gonna be ok." Piper repeated the words Aerrow had spoke to her the night before.

"Piper, I love you." Aerrow rasped.

"Don't say that!" Piper cried, "It makes it sound like...."

Piper's words trailed off. She refused to say the word. If she said it, she would be making it apart of reality.

**And I won't be returning**

With much effort, Aerrow raised a hand to Piper's check. Looking into his eyes, Piper saw no fear, only acceptance. They both knew that there was no possible way to get Aerrow immediate medical treatment, and he'd lost far too much blood.

"Don't leave me." Piper whispered.

"I'll never leave you Piper." Aerrow replied, "No matter what, I'll always be with you."

**Whenever you're close to me, you're like the sun, you feel like the sun**

"I don't think I can go on without you." Piper admitted.

"Yes you can," Aerrow stated, "And you will."

"But I don't want to." Piper sobbed, "I love you, Aerrow."

"Oh, Piper." Aerrow whispered, before using the last of his strength to pull her into one last kiss.

Piper kissed Aerrow furiously, as if she could give him her strength through the loving gesture. She pulled away when she felt Aerrow's hand drop from her face.

"Aerrow?" Piper whispered, her voice begging the Sky Knight to open his eyes.

"Aerrow!" Piper's mournful scream made the Storm Hawks look back from where they were battling the few remaining Talons. Hearing the pain in their friend's voice, they rushed to be at her side.

**And everyday you're telling me, I am the one**

"Aerrow." Piper sobbed as she cradled his limp form, rocking back and forth, "I love you."

They were supposed to get through this. They were supposed to bring peace to Atmos. They were supposed the spend more time together. _**Be**_ together. Oh, the dreams she'd had; of having many adventures together, then finally settling down, maybe starting a family. But not once in her wildest dream or darkest nightmare had Piper ever considered this outcome.

**I am the one, that makes you shine**

Aerrow had told her that he was who he was because of her. Piper knew that this worked both ways. She would never have become the person that she was today without him. She needed Aerrow. He was the welcoming light when darkness surrounded her. He was the warm glow when the cold set in. He was the happiness the shone when there was nothing else to cheer her. He was her sun.

As the others reached the mourning crystals specialist and motionless Sky Knight, Piper bent to place one last, gentle kiss on his lips. Her sun was dead. She'd never see the light again.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the fic, and I hope it was worth the wait, SakariWolfe!**

**A few notes:**

**I know that there were a few reviews for "Saints and Angels" that said that Aerrow wouldn't kill anyone. For that fic, I mostly put in Aerrow doing that for effect. I thought it would show the horrible things war brings even the nicest ppl to do (out of neccessity). You may note in this fic, when Piper was battling, I only mentioned the Talons "fell", so you can take that to mean either she killed them, or just knocked them out.**

**Also, this fic happens a few years in the future. I'd like to think Aerrow and Piper are around 16 or 17. They do seem more mature....**

**Finally, I'm wondering if they were in character. At points, I feel I might have made Aerrow too mushy and romantic. I'm also not the happiest with the last few lines in this fic, but I couldn't think of anything else!**

**So, please review and tell me what you think! (I was a bit sad not to get many reviews on my Christmas fic, so i'm hoping to get a few for this one. Please?)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
